boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Ben 10 2012 TV episodes
There’s a List of Ben 10 Classics TV episodes in the Cartoon Network USA called Omniverse when he is Age 16 with 80 episodes from September 24, 2014 to November 14, 2014. Season 1 (2012-2013) #Pilot September 24, 2012 #The More Things Change October 1, 2012 #A Jolt from the Past October 8, 2012 #Trouble Helix October 15, 2012 #Have I Got a Deal For You! October 22, 2012 #It Was Them! October 29, 2012 #So Long and Thanks for All the Smoothies! November 5, 2012 #Hot Stretch November 12, 2012 #Speeded Out of the Game November 19, 2012 #Of Predators and Prey November 26, 2012 #Outbreak December 3, 2012 #Many Happy Returns December 10, 2012 #Gone Fishin’ December 17, 2012 #Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy’s December 28, 2012 #Malefactor January 7, 2013 #Arrested Development January 14, 2013 #Bros in Space January 21, 2013 #Ben Again January 28, 2013 #Store 23 February 4, 2013 #Special Delivery February 11, 2013 Season 2 (2013) #21 Behind the Making of the Omnitrix February 18, 2013 #22 Showdown February 25, 2013 #23 Tummy Trouble March 4, 2013 #24 Vilgax Must Croak! March 25, 2013 #25 While You Were Away! April 1, 2013 #26 The Frogs of War April 8, 2013 #27 Handle with Care of Road Trip April 15, 2013 #28 Rules of Engagement April 22, 2013 #29 Rad May 6, 2013 #30 Evil’s Encore May 20, 2013 #31 The Great Indoor Saturdays September 23, 2013 #32 Food Around the Corner September 30, 2013 #33 O Mother, Where Art Thou? October 7, 2013 #34 Return to Forever October 14, 2013 #35 Mud Is Thicker Than Water October 21, 2013 #36 OTTO Motives November 4, 2013 #37 The Ultimate Heist November 11, 2013 #38 A Fistful of Brains November 18, 2013 #39 For a Few Brains More November 25, 2013 #40 Max’s Monster December 2, 2013 Season 3 (2014) #41 Something Zombozo This Way Comes February 17, 2014 #42 Mystery Incorporeal February 24, 2014 #43 Bengeance Is Mine! March 3, 2014 #44 An American Benwolf in London March 10, 2014 #45 Animal Crackers March 17, 2014 #46 Rad Monster Party April 14, 2014 #47 Charmed, I’m Sure! April 21, 2014 #48 The Vampire Strikes Back April 28, 2014 #49 Catfight May 5, 2014 #50 Collect This May 12, 2014 #51 And Then There Were None May 19, 2014 #52 And Then There Was Ben June 5, 2014 #53 The Vengers June 12, 2014 #54 Cough It Up! June 19, 2014 #55 The Rooters of All Evil June 26, 2014 #56 Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 July 3, 2014 #57 No Honor Among Bros July 10, 2014 #58 Universe vs. Tennyson July 17, 2014 #59 Return of the Aliens July 24, 2014 #60 Weapon XI July 31, 2014 Season 4 (2014) #61 Clyde Five August 7, 2014 #62 Rook Tales August 14, 2014 #63 Charm School August 21, 2014 #64 The Ballad of Mr. Baumann August 28, 2014 #65 Fight at the Museum September 4, 2014 #66 Breakpoint September 11, 2014 #67 The Color of Monkey September 18, 2014 #68 Vreedlemania September 25, 2014 #69 Wild Truth of Heatblast October 2, 2014 #70 It’s a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World October 9, 2014 #71 From Hedorium to Eternity October 16, 2014 #72 Stuck on You! October 23, 2014 #73 Let’s Do the Time War Again! October 29, 2014 #74 Secret of Dos Santos November 6, 2014 #75 Third Time’s a Charm November 13, 2014 #76 Final Countdown November 20, 2014 #77 Malgax Attacks November 26, 2014 #78 Most Dangerous Game Show November 28, 2014 #79 The End of an Era December 4, 2014 #80 A New Dawn December 12, 2014